Darkest Night
by Hauptidealsatz
Summary: Batman and Robin's pysches are laid bare to their teams through the events of the flashback in Return of the Joker. Features special appearances by their strongest love interests not featured in either show. There are some things you just don't want to know.
1. The Shrill Scream

Darkest Night

They never thought they would see Bruce this way, so broken and vulnerable. The "poor, little kid crying for Mummy and Daddy," as the Joker was so gleefully howling into the camera. But, then, nobody had ever dug that deeply into his protégé's mind till tonight either. And to think it all started with a routine robbery in Jump three days ago.

_Three Days Ago: Morning at Titan's Tower_

Robin had never been happier for Batman's physiological training than now. _Ok, think Grayson, there's two of them. You know what they'll bring up so just play it cool, nothing happened last night. Nope, nothing. Certainly not anything to do with Starfire begging you to fu…_

"Hey, Robin! What the hell are these bro?" came Beastboy's yell of delight tinged by disgust.

"Yeah, like we thought she'd be kinky but Dude!" Cyborg chimed in flawlessly.

_Whap. _A pair of pink lace panties and a ball gag hit Robin in the back of the head. He slowly rotated and then paled at the items now scattered on the floor. Just then, the alarm sounded and all was forgotten for a moment as the screen glared to life, showing a robbery downtown.

"I'll take it guys," Robin immediately noted, hoping like hell to delay having to explain himself to his best friends.

"Dude, you're just avoiding the quest.."

But Robin was already gone out the garage and away on his cycle.

_Downtown _

_There's nothing here. _Robin had been silently stalking the streets for half an hour looking for some sign of activity, but was coming up empty. His mind started to wander back to last night, _Should I have been so blunt in saying no? She only wanted comfort after finding out Blackfire had been injured in prison. I'll have to apologize when I get.. _

"Help me! Help somebody, this creep won't leave me alone!" came a shrill voice down the alleyway.

Leaping onto a fire escape, Robin looked down and saw a woman in a trench coat being harassed by a man who just looked like whiskey and raw eggs had been his favourite meal for the past month. Springing into action, Robin vaulted off the man's shoulder one-handed and, twisting in mid-air, caught the head between his legs and thrust into his downward roll. The man's spine crunched into the concrete and Robin began to get up satisfied and ready to console the obviously distraught victim.

_Whack. _The back of his head felt like it had been split open and the day fell into endless night.

"Gotcha, Birdboy!"


	2. Bloody Lust

_**A/N: Please comment and review if you have suggestions or other constructive feedback. Or even if you don't, just enjoy the story. Thanks!**_

_ .Drip. _The water slowly built on the pipe to cascade upon Robin's still masked face. He abruptly rose in a panic, searching every direction for the blow which had kissed him into unconsciousness.

"Ah, is the little birdie confused?" came a sickeningly sweet voice from the corner of the room.

Now more alert, Robin peered out through the domino mask to survey the blackness more carefully, hoping for some sign of where he was. Noticing the pipe at the edge of his vision, he began to crane his neck upward.

There was a loose connection causing part of the pipe to slant downwards. _Just enough of an opening to fit my grapnel through! _ _Now I just have to distract Harley long enough and I can escape. Then apologize for being an ass, and missing my chance at feeling Starfire's lips around my.. _

"Hey, Birdbrain, are you listening to me?! I've been trying to tell you how generous Mistah J's being to you."

_Maybe I can try to imitate Ivy, she always seems able to draw Harley from Joker. _

"Have I ever told you how thoroughly sexy clown makeup is, Harl? I promise if you grab a cup of water, I'll make you forget about Joker's diseased and dilapidated cock. Haven't you missed not feeling like you're blowing a piece of chalk covered taffy in a field?"

No longer at his peak, Robin missed the flash of Harley's teeth in a decidedly sadistic smile as she turned towards the hidden door beside him.

"Sure, Birdboy, I can't wait to see how wonderful you really are. Remember to keep your avenger helmeted for me. Bye bye."

She slinked out the door with a bang, leaving him alone to try to his plan.

_Ok. Gotta check my belt first. The gun's right around here… Got it. _Activating the grapnel's analog aiming mechanism with practised patience, Robin lodged it into the opening with a thump. _Shit, she has to have heard that. Ok, move now Grayson! _

Clipping the tool to his belt as he clicked his fingers together, extracting a tiny blade from the compartment covering his thumb, Robin vaulted towards the ceiling as he broke through the ropes. Stalling as the ropes fell from his body, he rolled into a double frontflip and transitioned into a twist to land facing the last place he had heard Harley, brandishing an echidna stick.

Losing the momentum he had initially he waited for the door to open, nerves raw and adrenaline spiking in anticipation.

The door tweaked open and Robin fell on Harley in an instant. Sweeping out her legs, he rolled around her and grabbed her waist. Steadying his feet, he thrust over onto his toes, his spine bending and carrying Harley with it to crunch into the floor. Releasing her as she fell onto her stomach from the cranial impact, he flipped once and secured her wrists in zipties.

"Where are we Harley?"

"You promised a healthy cock for the trouble of getting you that water you just so impolitely broke. I'm not telling you anything until you drop those tights."

Bending her neck so her face smooshed further into the floor, Robin growled, "Where are we?"

"Heh hehe Hahaha. Oh, you really are a stupid kid, Robbiepoo" Harley cackled through a mouthful of dust.

"She's right Boy Blunder. Did you miss me?" whispered the soundtrack to his nightmares through an intercom he noticed as the room flashed to life.

He was in the middle of an old room in Arkham. The medical theatre, the thought made him gag on years of resentment. It had been where _that _happened. The event that shaped the next 5 years of his life.

"Oh, don't look so sad. We just want to play with you, find out what makes you tick. What do you say pal?"

"In case you've forgotten, you freak, I have your dotting servant tied up at the moment and could crush her skull right now if I wished, so don't fuck with me!"

The pale excuse for a countenance stretched into a sick parody of smile as he cackled manically.

"Hahaha, oh, oh, dear, thank you for that. I haven't laughed enough outside of funerals this week, oh dear. Ha" The far too gaunt mask settled back into an expression of complete indifference.

"Go ahead. Do it. Crush her little brain. Her ass was getting too loose for my tastes anyway."

"M..Mistah J?" Even though she knew it was a ruse for their sadistic pleasure in the Boy Wonder's reaction to come, Harley sounded genuinely hurt at the accusation.

Steeling himself, Robin readied his hands around Harley's head and began to squeeze. Feeling it begin to cave, he doubled the force only to stop when he heard a screen pulsing to life.

"Oh, what's the matter? Wondering what I just did?"

"You aren't gonna continue Mistah 'show me what a real cock is again"? Don't you know I like it to the point of death rough?"

Robin just stared at the screen in absolute horror as his hands fell from Harley's head and she went over to Joker.

"No,no, please X'Hal ,no!" What was meant to be a cry of pure horror came out tinged with almost a decade of repressed lust.

His revulsion and disgust at his own arousal were bathed in the glow of his worst nightmare from the 5th grade until 14.

Barbara Gordon's nude and bloody body filled the frame, with a gun at the small of her back and her father's dead eyes forever gazing at her vibrant hair.


End file.
